Una mañana normal en familia
by Koisshi Saotome
Summary: En lo que el vapor sale de mi cuerpo por el golpe mejor me pongo a ligar ideas y me pongo a pensar cual será la razón por la que akane me odie esta vez… Tal vez no quiere que vea esa prueba de embarazo que marca positivo, tirada en el suelo frente a mis narices… espera… ¡¿una prueba de embarazo que marca positivo frente a mis narices!... (ranma, akane hijos)


_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON TODOS PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y YO, SOLO SOY PROPIETARIA DE LAS IDEAS DESARROLLADAS AQUÍ, NO LO HAGO CON FINES DE LUCRO, NO LO HAGO PARA VIAJAR A MARTE, NO LO HAGO POR LOS ELEFANTES AFRICANOS Y NO LO HAGO POR DINERO (CREO QUE YA LO DIJE ¿NO?)… POR SU ATENCIÓN GRACIAS…**_

…

_**UNA MAÑANA EN NUESTRA VIDA DE CASADOS…**_

…

_**Hoy desperté por un grito de mi esposa…**_

_**Me levanto de la cama muy apurado, ¿Qué le habría pasado?, ¿Por qué grito de esa manera?...**_

_**Akane siempre ha sido torpe, no debo preocuparme de mas, tal vez ella rompió el lavabo otra vez y al escuchar el ruido de este chocando con el piso se asusto… o… o tal vez solamente vio un insecto… ¡sí!, seguramente vio a una de las amigas de Hayao, que gusta coleccionar insectos y arácnidos y con eso se asusto…**_

_**Al llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones cerca del baño me topo al resto de mis demonios y ángeles:**_

_**Mi pequeña Natzuki, tocando la puerta del baño para ver que le ocurre a su madre, puedo ver perfectamente que a sus dieciséis años, es idéntica a su madre a esa misma edad, solo que tiene el cabello negro azabache y los ojos azules, idéntica a mi… **_

_**Mizuki, su hermana gemela, la mira, sentada de piernas cruzadas, en el suelo, tiene la cara apoyada en la mano derecha y el codo de esta misma en la rodilla, está usando una de mis camisas chinas y el pantalón, también chino que yo solía usar a esa edad, Misuki a pesar de ser idéntica a sus hermanas, tiene más parecido con su madre que con migo… ella tiene el cabello también negro, pero no un negro azabache como el mío, sino un negro azulado como el de akane, sus ojos son tan inquietos como los míos, pero con el tono chocolate de esa mujer exagerada y agresiva que seguramente grita por alguna tontería, dentro del baño…**_

_**Miro a la parte de atrás de la habitación, los trillizos están parados todos juntos, como siempre, pero en esta ocasión solo uno porta un arma, los otros dos están o medio dormido, o en pose agresiva con las manos desnudas, a akane se le ocurrió llamarlos a los tres como el mar, solo por que estábamos ahí cuando me dio la noticia, Nanami, Hiromi y Kaito, me lo dijo en una voz tan baja que no la oí, le pedí que me lo repitiera y por ello me golpeo con su mazo hasta hundirme en la arena…, los tres son totalmente diferentes, Nanami tiene mi cuerpo, pero el mal carácter de su madre, al contrario de Hiromi, que es tan delgado y pequeño como akane, pero tiene el glorioso carácter de su apuesto padre, jajaja, en cuanto a Kaito… yo pedo asegurar que es una extraña mescla entre akane y yo, pero con toques leves de Kasumi y Naviki…**_

_**Ahora volteo la mirada justo antes de que Kaito cual costal de papas impacte contra el suelo por quedarse dormido de pie, no lo culpo, son las seis de la mañana, en esa habitación todos estamos despeinados, medio dormidos y en pijama…**_

_**Al mirar detrás de mi veo que Mitzuki, la trilliza faltante, aparece aun dormida en la habitación, se acerca a misuki y pregunta que pasa, la otra le responde, Natzuki se pone a llorar por no saber cómo esta akane, blablabla… todo normal… esto ya me ha pasado pero no sé cuando…**_

_**Yuki está sentado con la cabeza contra la pared y su hermanita gemela, Nozomi está dormida de cara contra el suelo… ahora que dándome bien cuenta, akane no ha tenido un parto que sea de un solo hijo nunca… viene la diversión en paquetes grandes…**_

_**Ahora mi pequeña Natsu toma a su hermano gemelo, Tora, de la camisa del pijama y lo golpea contra la puerta del baño, esperando que con el delgado cuerpo del pobre infeliz lograra abrir la puerta, ahora aparece Yuu y la detiene, quien lo diría, un parto de trillizos con solo una chica…**_

_**En la casa somos muchos, por suerte las habitaciones del piso de abajo están muy lejos (porque ampliamos el dojo para que las cuatro familias cupiéramos bien… a nosotros nos toco en la planta alta porque somos demasiados…)así, no estará el tío Soun llorando junto a mi padre, mi madre no tratara de poner en duda mi hombría de alguna forma, Naviki no me chantajeara por ayudarme a poner de buenas a akane y Kasumi no entrara a quedarse las horas hablando con akane, mientras el idiota de kuno, el doctor y yo nos sentamos horas a esperar…**_

_**Por suerte Yotaro y Noboyuki aparecieron para calmar a todos sus hermanos, son mis hijos mas grandes, contando con 18 años de edad, son algo como Kasumi para razonar, pero… también tienen algo mío y de su madre al poner el orden… ups, ahora Tora vuela por los aires… mejor voy a entrar a ver a akane… tomare el ejemplo de Natsu y… ¡ZAZ! Me lance con todo mi peso contra la puerta y esta cedió… entro y lo primero que recibo es un jabón directo en la cara, luego un shampoo, ahora creo que es el lavabo, auch! eso ultimo fue el mazo…**_

_**En lo que el vapor sale de mi cuerpo por el golpe mejor me pongo a ligar ideas y me pongo a pensar cual será la razón por la que akane me odie esta vez…**_

_**Veamos… lleva vomitando la última semana todas las mañanas… tal vez este de malas por eso y yo solo le crispe los nervios al tumbar la puerta…**_

_**Tal vez le cayeron mal los fideos con salsa de mandarina y tofu que se le antojaron anoche y los devolvió, por lo cual no quiere que vea…**_

_**Tal vez no quiere que vea esa prueba de embarazo que marca positivo, tirada en el suelo frente a mis narices… espera… ¡¿una prueba de embarazo que marca positivo frente a mis narices?!**_

_**¡Por eso esta tan cabreada!, ella esta embarazada aunque me prohibió que volviera a pasar… ¡oh, no!, ella me lo prohibió, mejor ahora escapo o moriré en las manos de mi marimacho….**_

_**Retiro el mazo de mi cabeza y escapo en pijama por la ventana del baño, mis hijos varones salen por la puerta, corriendo tras de mi, cuando yo corro indica que su madre esta cabreada y que es mala idea quedarse en casa, mis hijas mujeres también corren pero para joderme junto con su madre, porque saben que cuando yo corro es porque supuestamente le hice algo malo a ella… en eso se parecen al tío Soun…**_

_**Ahora toda la familia corre por nerima, otra vez, vendría siendo una mini maratón de apenas dieciséis personas, después de un rato de correr como tontos a la maratón por delante, escapando, se nos une Moose, seguramente olvido algo y ahora el y su pobre hijo Mengu, escapan de Xian-pu y de Pin-mei, cabreadas por supuesto, y con armas en mano…**_

_**-**_hola Moose, hola Mengu, ¿que tal la mañana?...-_**pregunto cortes mente a Moose, mientras corremos sobre un tejado…**_

-hola ranma, veo que akane esta molesta, ¿habrá sido cortesía de una de las fechorías de Hayao?... no, ¿Nanami, Hiromi y Kaito?... nop… ¿Yuki, Tora, Yuu o Yotaro?... noooo… tal vez… ¿ES EN SERIO SAOTOME?, ¡CON ESTE SERIAN QUINCE!..._**-adivino Moose, mientras Mengu le daba a Tora una barra energética que guardaba entre sus ropas… relativamente era muy similar a su padre… solo que menos cegatón… los dieciséis hombres seguíamos corriendo, cuando de pronto aparecieron Ryoga y Masato, mientras Ukio y Hanami disparaban espátulas, supuestamente saldrían de vacaciones pero el idiota se perdió y nunca pudieron llegar al aeropuerto, por lo cual tenían dos días siendo perseguidos por la esposa e hija…**_

_**Continuamos corriendo mientras hablábamos y nuestros hijos jugaban… le di mis mejores estrategias de escape a Moose, Ryoga me explico cómo hacerme el muerto por tres días continuos y ambos me felicitaron porque pronto seria papa…**_

_**Esto me pasa muy seguido, no siempre por que akane este embarazada, a veces no me acompañan Moose y Ryoga, sino kuno y Gosunguki, perseguidos por Naviki y kodachi, o bien, mis hijos y yo ponemos en práctica algunos de nuestros planes de escape, pero de todas maneras siempre nos dan alcance y acabamos pagando… ¡diablos!**_

_**¿¡JAMAS PODRE TENER UNA MAÑANA NORMAL?! **_

…

**JIJIJIJIJI**

**ESTABA VIENDO RANMA Y ME PREGUNTE ¿COMO SERIA SU FAMILIA CUANDO SE CASARA CON AKANE?**

**Y PUES ESTO APARECIO… SI LO SE, SON MUCHOS HIJOS PERO… ¿NO CREEN QUE CONOCIENDO A ESOS DOS SERIA POSIBLE QE SOLO TUVIERAN UN HIJO? PUES YO NO LO CREO…**

**Jijijijijijijij**

**LE DEDICO ESTE CAP A JROSASS, QUE ME HA MANDADO SUS BUENAS VIBRAS PA´ LOS EXAMENES!**

**JIJIJIJIJI**


End file.
